The Pokemon Academy
by zova.zova
Summary: The pokemon acadmey has some unexpected things happening. Belle meets a unique person with an unfortunate tale to tell.


"Aerodactyl, use Hyper Beam!"

"Giga Impact!"

In the Pokemon Academy, there was a heated Pokemon battle going on between a Meganium and Aerodactyl. With the Giga Impact, the Aerodactyl was knocked out cold. The trainer of the Meganium cheered and ran out on the battlefield, hugging her giant Pokemon almost to death. "Way to go, Rose. We did it!" Rose nuzzled her, making an odd chirring noise as she did. It was no doubt that the loved on another as her trainer Belle cheered her again as she sent her to her poke ball. The trainer of the Aerodactyl huffed as he returned his Pokemon and sent out a Electrike. Belle scoffed and sent out a Gyarados and called out, "I bet I can beat you with my type disadvantage! You want to take up my offer!" The over confident trainer laughed and told her if she won that he would triple the reward money. "I'll take you up on that offer. Gyarados, Dragon pulse!" Belle had done a little spin as she ordered her "blue beauty" to shoot a iridescent purple beam at the little Electrike who was trying with such force to charge up enough for a weak thunderbolt that the Gyarados shook off like it was nothing. The Electrike wobbled after the hit, then fell to the ground. The Gyarados trailed to her trainer, and playfully shot a weak water gun at her feet. Belle ran up to hug the Pokemon. "You were great blue beauty! You deserve a rest." The opposing trainer stomped over and counted out $900. Just as their match ended the bell rang for the free time was over and it was time to go back to class.

Belle rushed to class, a Pokemon strategy class. When she got to her seat, third seat third row, she opened her bag and pulled out a red notebook, and a blue pen. She copied down the warm up, and ignored the people who shuffled to their seats. When her teacher came from the teachers lounge, and took off the warm up from the board, she stopped and looked up. She wrote down steel wing, and started doodling. "Who can tell me what is the _ best_ move for a Pidgeot to use to counter a rock type?" The teacher's high heels clicked on the concrete floor, as she walked around the room to see what everyone wrote down on their paper. "Well... It seem's that only one person wrote down the right thing. Belle, tell the class what you wrote down, and why." The teacher stopped at her desk and tapped on her paper where she doodled. "I uh.. I said that steel wing would be the best, because it could knock out a rock type with no problem." Belle's face had gotten a bright pink and she started to fiddle with her hair. Her teacher scoffed, "You would think that a 16 year old with your personality wouldn't get as nervous as you do." She walked up to the front of the room, and tapped on the board. She drew a quick picture of a Eevee, and started writing down ability and attack move questions. "This will take you the rest of the class. Start now if you want to finish. Your homework is the sheet on my desk, get it when you finish or when you leave. whichever comes first. Belle started to copy down the questions and her hand was cramped and sore before the class was over. And that was just third period.

"Class, I want you to give a warm welcome to... What's your name dear?" The Pokemon anatomy class teacher was trying to give a new student her seat, and a warm welcome. The student was unresponsive and quiet. The student had black hair, with neon pink, blue, and purple and was wearing a black tee with bleached jeans. She had knee high black converse boots. Her makeup was dark gray, and looked professionally done. Her head was ducked and when she looked up, her left eye was covered with pink bangs. Her eyes were pure silver. She walked to the back of the room, and sat down in the far corner. Belle looked back at her and caught her eye. When she made sure she was looking, she smiled a little. The weird girl's eyes softened a little, then went back hard and stony. She turned her head and looked at the board. Belle sighed and turned her head to the board too. She scribbled the notes down in her notebook, and looked at the clock waiting for the free battle time.

Rushing to the battlefield, Belle saw something. When she looked to the back of the room, she saw the weird girl take out a cherish ball, and hugged it close to her. _ Weird._ She thought. _I wonder what's in there._ But, she shook it out of her mind, and ran to the battlefield.

"Belle, I want you to battle umm.. Althaia." The teacher held her back, "Go easy on her. Ok, I don't know how strong her Pokemon are." Belle nodded and went to the battlefield and took her place. Althaia went on the opposing side, and gave a sly smile. She pulled out the cherish ball as Belle pulled out her poke ball, and 1,2,3. As they simultaneously released their Pokemon, Belle looked at Althaia's and..._ Gasped_


End file.
